Giving Her Soul
by mikajade
Summary: Sesshoumaru wanted her heart to beat for him. The way his beat for her. He was her first in every aspect of the word.SK pairing. Summary is no good.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha, I only enjoy him.

"SESSHOUMARU, HURRY UP!" A frustrated Kagome pounded loudly on the bathroom door. She had been waiting for him to finish for the last thirty minutes. _I swear, dog demons and their primping, _she thought and laughed. He took longer to get ready than she did. "You know we have to practice before tonight!" She yelled at the closed door, loud enough the neighbors in the next country could have heard her.

A calm, cool voice could be heard from the other side, "Woman, give me my peace. Your inane shouting will not hurry me along." With another impatient sigh, she left him to do whatever it was that dog demons did while in the bathroom. _He better not leave more hairballs in the sink. AGAIN. _She muttered as she was walking away. He thought that just because he USED to be the Great Lord Sesshoumaru, he found it beneath him to clean. ANYTHING. So, all cleaning, in their apartment, was left to her. And, frankly, the Almighty Great Lord of the Western Lands, was a dog. Why, oh why, did she have to get stuck with Sesshoumaru as a damn roommate? Life just wasn't fair sometimes.

Low and behold, thirty minutes later and after much running of water, he still had yet to leave the bathroom. Muttering curses to herself, she stomped toward the bathroom. She raised her fist to pound on the door when it was violently opened. Surprised, she made an "eep," and stepped back a little. There he stood, tall and regal and very, very wet. Wet silver hair dripping water onto the floor, naked chest and stomach so perfectly muscled that Greek Gods would worship the very ground he walked upon. And one eyebrow, exquisitely shaped, raised in question. Quickly dropping her eyes below his waist, disappointment and relief mixed together. He had on nothing but a towel. A TOWEL. The damn ruler of the Western Lands was standing before her with nothing but a towel on.

Letting her gaze linger longer than she would have liked, she entertained thoughts of removing said towel. In her mind she slowly watched if fall to the floor, revealing all of him. _Whoa! No, No! We will not be removing any towel._ She snapped back to reality when she heard him chuckle, her cheeks red and flaming. She turned her head from him trying to remember what brought her to the door. "Um…Oh…," Kami, what could she have been thinking? It's not that she hasn't ever seen a well sculpted male before, just that she hadn't ever seen _this_ well sculpted male.

It just took her a little by surprise. That was all. Surprise.

Even though they have lived together for three years, she had never seen him without clothing. The most she's seen is his bare feet. She had to admit that he even had nice feet. "Like what you see, wench?" He crossed his arms with a smug smile on his face. Watching her fluster made him very pleased. He watched her turn away in embarrassment unable to remember what it was she wanted. Not even thirty minutes ago, he couldn't get her to shut up. Now he can't get her to talk. In all the time that he has lived with her he has yet to see her this uncomfortable. Well, to be fair, she hasn't ever seen him almost naked before either. It was finally time that she noticed him. Feeling a little guilty at his indiscretion and her embarrassment, he had to remember that he had done this on purpose.

He heard her stalking toward the door. He knew when she was just about to knock. That was when he thrust open the door like a madman. He wanted her to notice him. Just once, he wanted her to see him. Then, maybe, just maybe, she would finally see him for the man that he was. The man who tried and tried again to tell her how he really felt. Sometimes he felt like he was fighting a losing battle. And he had fought in a lot of battles. But, Sesshoumaru did not give up. Ever. Yes, it might have been easier to come right out and say he cared for her, but he wanted her to see it. He wanted her to feel it with him. He didn't want to put her on the spot with something that she might not return. So, he would set up little ways for her to see. Not his body, but _him._ But all those times had failed. She had not noticed the torture in his eyes when she didn't see what was in front of her. She had not noticed the longing in his eyes when she was near. She had not noticed that subtle hints that he sent her way. She was always too distracted.

He knew the reason. He could hear her at night when she thought he couldn't. Demons do, after all, have excellent hearing He went to her a couple of times when he heard her. At first, he went to her to get her to shut up. He couldn't stand to hear her incessant sniveling. He finally quit going to her when she said he couldn't comfort something he didn't understand. He was so offended. He, Sesshoumaru, not understand? Of course he understood. At the time he thought he did. Looking back now though, he didn't. No, he didn't understand, but as time passed and they grew closer, he finally understood. Perfectly. She loved Inuyasha. Even after all this time, she wouldn't let go. She cried night after night until sleep overtook her. He would listen to her silent crying wanting to comfort her in some way. Wanting to hold her and soothe away the pain.

Wanting to tell her to forget what she couldn't have, and to hold on to what she could.

But, no, she still loved Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru loved her.

As the time had passed and they lived together and worked together, he started developing feelings for the little human. Slowly, ever so slowly, she worked her way into his icy heart. Sesshoumaru couldn't tell you when it happened or why. Although he did remember a particular day when he felt her the strongest in his heart. One day, about a year ago, he was watching her play with a child they had encountered at the park. They were walking home after their grocery shopping when the girl came out of nowhere and asked them if they would want to play. As she was pushing the little girl back and forth on a swing, she looked up at him and smiled. She just smiled. Nothing more than one of her ordinary smiles. Upon seeing something that he had taken for granted nearly everyday, a piece of that ice cube known as his heart chipped away, and in it's place was her. Just her. Her simplicity, her beauty, her caring, her indiscrimination of him, her laughter, her…everything. And in that one moment his determination to let her know how he felt flared to life. He wanted to be with her more than he wanted anything else in the world. And she didn't even know it.

He wanted her heart to beat for him the way his beat for her.

Kagome screaming something at him brought him back to the present.

"Sesshoumaru, you're not even listening to what I'm saying!" He looked down at her red flustered face. _What had she been saying?_ He wandered only vaguely caring. "What did you say, human?" He knew adding the word 'human' to the end of his question was going to upset her even more. He couldn't count how many times she had gotten angry for calling her that. He loved watching her get mad. _Ah, here it comes, 1...2...3.._"MY DAMN NAME IS KAGOME. NOT WOMAN, NOT WENCH, AND DEFINITELY NOT HUMAN." Her chest was heaving from the exertion of screaming at him. " If you would listen to me and quit staring off into space, I wouldn't have to repeat myself. I said that we have to practice before tonight. We have not practiced all day." She looked at him expectantly and raised her brows. He usually said something like, "I do not take too kindly to a mere mortal to talk that way to me. Be careful who you talk to like that, woman." But this time he didn't. She would never figure him out. Sighing, she added as an afterthought, "And put some clothes on, will ya?"

He snorted, smirked, and walked away.

Did he just snort at her? When did he resort to snorting? She couldn't believe he didn't say anything. He just walked away. Honestly, he was her best friend. Whether he felt that way about her or not, she didn't know. They fought with each other constantly, but over the years they had become friends. Or so she hoped. Since leaving Inuyasha and the rest of her friends behind, he was the only one she had left. He was also fun to have around. Well, he was fun when no one else was around. If there were other people he would return to his stoic, indifferent ways. Hateful and cold, is what most of their employees thought. She knew it was just a front he put on to separate himself from everyone else. He would be a different person when it was just the two of them at home. He would make jokes, smile(somewhat), and sometimes he would just talk to her. He would talk about his travels and his land. He would tell her of the battles that he had fought in. And, most importantly, he would sing for her and with her. None of her friends in the Feudal would ever know that Sesshoumaru had an amazing voice, and he could sing anything you asked him to. Yes, he was different with her than anyone else they have ever known. Maybe it was because he no one else either.

At the sound of him coming through the hallway, she looked up from the guitar she had been tuning. _Whew,_ she thought,_ he has on clothes. _He had put on a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt."I'm so glad you could finally come to practice with me." She looked up at him, her tone dripping with sarcasm. "We only have an hour before we have to get to work. What song should we do tonight?" He took a seat opposite from her, "I don't know it's your call tonight" She 'hmmd' then said, "How about 'Broken' by Seether and Amy Lee?" He grinned at her. He couldn't have picked a better one himself. They always sung a duet together when they worked. Actually, they owned the bar where they worked. Some people would call her crazy, but she had no other choice. When they were fighting Naraku, Sesshoumaru got hit by one of his tentacles, and he flew through the air only to land in the bone eaters well. Kagome had reacted trying to help him, only to make things worse. Much worse. She jumped in the well to try to help him and the magic of well floated around them and he got sucked into her time.

They tried the well time and time again, only to have it fail each time. He was stuck here. In the future. With her. She didn't know why she couldn't get back through. She just figured that with time it would open back up, but it never did. She didn't know what to do at the time. In the beginning, they had stayed with her family while she taught him the 'new' world he was living in. Since he had traveled with their group for a while before he came here, she was accustomed a little to his presence. Still, she worried that he might think this is her fault and kill her. He never did though. Kill her that is. As far as him blaming her, he did that about every other breath the first six months he was here. "Stupid, human, wench. If you hadn't jumped into the well like an imbecile I wouldn't be stuck here with you." She turned red in the face from anger, sweat dripped off her forehead. He was blaming her? "Oh, forgive me, _your_ _highness_, for trying to save your ass." He growled low in his throat, "Who said my ass needed to be saved?" She had just screamed in frustration and stomped off out of the well and toward the house. She was screaming something about inconsiderate youkai and their damnable pride.

Getting him accustomed to this world, was, in itself, a battle. Telling him that he couldn't kill every emergency vehicle with a siren had almost gotten _her_ killed. Not to mention all the people who had dogs as pets. Sesshoumaru had grabbed her poor neighbor by the throat threatening his life over the new puppy he had come to show off. She had to pry her fingers from the mans throat and explain to Sesshoumaru that things were different now. It's a wonder the neighbor didn't sue him.

In time though, he adjusted. His 'new' world wasn't so bad. He really missed killing all those demons though. Sometimes his rage built up and he had to head to the nearest gym to beat up a punching bag. Or sometimes he would head out for a really, really long run. Of course he couldn't live by himself. So after they left her family home, they bought a local bar and moved into the apartment above it.

And this is how they had come to living with each other and owning a bar.

Playing a few chords on the guitar, she starts strumming the notes to the song.

He sings the first verse. She's watching him.

I wanted you to know I love the way you laughI wanna hold you high and steal your pain awayI keep your photograph; I know it serves me wellI wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Then they sing together. She closes her eyes.

cause I'm broken when I'm openAnd I don't feel like I am strong enough'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesomeAnd I don't feel right when you're gone away

He's watching her as she sings her part,

The worst is over now and we can breathe againI wanna hold you high, you steal my pain awayThere's so much left to learn, and no one left to fightI wanna hold you high and steal your pain

They both sing. He's still watching her. She still has her eyes closed.

'cause I'm broken when I'm openAnd I don't feel like I am strong enough'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesomeAnd I don't feel right when you're gone away

They both finish. She opens her eyes. He finally looks away.'cause I'm broken when I'm openAnd I don't feel like I am strong enough'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesomeAnd I don't feel right when you're gone away

_Nope_, Sesshoumaru thought, he couldn't have picked a better song if he tried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it's a little long I was trying to set it up a little bit. Next chappy will be a little different. Sesshoumaru isn't going to be too much ooc. He will be for Kagome, no one else. I hope I clarified how he got there and etc. if not just let me know I'll fix it. Hope it's not too confusing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N…I just want to clarify that this isn't a song fic. The song just seemed to fit the inner workings of Sesshoumaru. They do own the bar and sing together, but they are not going to do it in every chap. There will, however, be one in this one. Last one for a while, I promise. Oh, also there is a little flashback, but not much of one. I also don't know if my commas are in the right place, so just forgive me. Lord knows I try. Thanks for reviewing.

The sound of music floated throughout the room causing an upbeat atmosphere. Cigarette smoke filled the room entangling itself with the smell of alcohol. The thickness of the smoke acted as a curtain, blocking out the everyday mundane that most come here to escape.

In the far corner, a man could be seen trying to get a girl to dance and her boyfriend not liking that too well. That always seemed to be the case around here. A guy would come in and get too drunk, then hit on the girl with the biggest boyfriend. Their voices started to rise in volume as the biggest guy told the other to go away. A few people started to turn in their direction, wandering what all the commotion was about. The big guy stood from his seat ready to fight when the little guy had yet to leave his girlfriend alone. Their voices now loud enough that everyone in the place had gathered around, prepared to watch the fight.

"Ah, hell," Sesshoumaru muttered, putting down the drink he was fixing. "Can we not get through one night without one person trying to start a fight?" Not that he minded fighting, no, he just hated cleaning up the mess it left behind. About that time Kagome could be heard above the music, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BAR. NOW!!!!" The little drunk guy laughed in her face, pushed her shoulder, and turned back to the boyfriend. Touching her was a BIG mistake on his part.

A silver blur was seen practically flying through the bar.

Faster than the guy could turn around, Sesshoumaru had him by the collar dragging him out. The smaller guy could be heard yelling, "What the hell, dude?" Sesshoumaru pulled the guy to his face. He had an evil glint in his eye. The small guy 'eeped'. "First of all, the lady asked you to leave," Sesshoumaru drug him to the door and then punched him in the face. The man grabbed his smashed nose as he fell to the ground, "What did you do that for?" Sesshoumaru smirked at the blood trailing down his face. Oh yes, he did love to this guys blood. "Secondly, you DO NOT touch Kagome. If I ever catch you in here again, it will be worse. Is that understood?" Sesshoumaru raised his brows waiting for an answer. When the guy didn't respond Sesshoumaru kicked him in the side. The guy flew three feet in the air and landed on his back, grunting as the air was knocked out of him. "I said, is that understood?" Groaning, the guy sat up and nodded. "Understood." With one final glance at Sesshoumaru, he got up and ran off.

"Sesshoumaru!" He turned to see Kagome glaring up at him. _What the hell did I do? _He wondered, puzzled. "You did not have to hit him. You are three times that mans size." She had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot. He didn't know what had come over him. He was just about to go and break up the fight whenever he seen that man push Kagome. Possessiveness in him took over and he couldn't help it. All he thought was _mine._ If he hadn't been totally in his right mind, he would have killed the guy. He still actually preferred it, but he knew that Kagome would never speak to him if he did. "I was just getting rid of the filth. Is that not o.k.?" She puffed her breath at him. "I was handling it just fine. You didn't have to interfere like you did, and beat the poor guy up. What if he tries to sue us?" _Poor guy?__ Has she gone mad? Poor guy my ass. He could sue all he wanted. NO ONE TOUCHES KAGOME. _He got nose to nose with her and smirked as she flinched. Kagome's cheeks flamed with his nearness. Sesshoumaru loved making her nervous because it showed that she was affected by him. "I was just trying to save your ass." Her mouth opened and for a moment, she couldn't believe that he had said that. Leave it to him to throw that in her face. "OH…You!" She threw her hands up in defeat and stormed off.

_Damn, __Sesshoumaru, _she thought sighing. She cleared the glasses away from an empty table and wiped it down. Kagome couldn't be too mad at him though. He was, after all, just trying to protect her. Sometimes he could be worse than Inuyasha. She sighed again, a feeling of warmth spreading through her. It did feel _kind of_ nice to have someone care enough to protect her. Watching her hands as she wiped the table, she laughed. She thought it had been a long time since anyone felt the need to protect her.

_Damn overprotective __youkai._

She laughed at herself as she pondered her reaction to Sesshoumaru when he put his face so close to hers. Her chest was still pounding from the contact. Just the closeness of him made her jumpy. For a second, she thought that he was going to kiss her. Then she remembered whose face it was so close to hers. Sesshoumaru was not the kissing kind. She wouldn't have kissed him anyway. He _was_ Inuyasha's brother and…her best friend. The result of her reaction was simple. She had been too long without physical contact and just this morning he had paraded around in nothing more than a towel.

A small, skimpy, and quite easy removable towel.

This answer she could deal with, an answer that would be o.k. It was just a physical matter, after all. And all know that Sesshoumaru was_ quite_ physical. She was not going to get attached to Sesshoumaru in a romantic manner though. No way, no how. How could she when she still pined for Inuyasha and the love they had lost due to that stupid, stupid well? She would never forget him.

Ever.

Kagome stopped wiping the table when she seen the four teeth marks on her wrist. Sitting down, she rubbed the marks lightly. Over and over she traced them, remembering the day Inuyasha gave them to her. Staring out the window into the night, she couldn't help but think about him.

Looking back to the day he had marked her, it seemed like just yesterday.

It was a nice day out. The sun was shining, and the birds were singing their sweet songs. A gentle breeze was bringing in the smell of the salty ocean. The leaves of the trees seemed to be chanting their names. Kagome held Inuyasha closely, so closely. Afraid that if she let him go, it would vanish before her, be nothing more than a dream. That was what she called it. A dream. They were quiet and quite sated laying there, reliving the day in their minds. He was running his hand up and down her naked back, as she was running her fingers back and forth across his naked chest. She sighed into his neck, a sigh of contentment and happiness.

His had that had been rubbing her back lovingly came up and stilled her roaming right hand. "Kagome…" He breathed her name so quietly she almost didn't hear him. "Yes, Inuyasha." He brought her palm to his mouth and kissed it. The look in his eyes was one of love and struggle, "I…I really wanted to wait until we defeated Naraku, but I want no more wasted moments between us. I want nothing questioned anymore. I want you to know exactly how I feel." He gulped and turned her hand over and kissed each of her fingers tantalizingly slowly. Kagome's heart beat a little faster as she felt his mouth go around one of her fingers. "I want to ask you something. Something that will change both of us forever." She looked up into his eyes as he turned her hand back over and started licking her wrist. She couldn't take the waiting any longer. "What Iuyasha? Ask me. Please." There was a pleading tone to her voice. She had a feeling of what he was going to ask, and she had waited a long time to hear him say it. "Will you be my mate? Will you be mine forever and love me through all my flaws?"

Her lungs felt like they were going to collapse, her breath had been knocked out of her. Even after being prepared to hear those words, she still couldn't have grasped the affect they would have on her. _His, I will finally be __Inuyasha's_ Tears sprang to her eyes. She tried to hug him but he still held on to her wrist? "Oh, Gods, Yes, Inuyasha. I will be your mate. For all eternity." He looked into her eyes as he kissed her, a kiss that promised more to come. He pulled away from her and looked deeply into her, "I have to mark you now. If that is o.k.? It will hurt a little, but only at first." She beamed up at him, "That is fine. I'm ready." She watched in fascination as he lifted her wrist to his mouth, he put two teeth on the top, and two on the bottom, and slowly bit down. Kagome let out a little scream until he pulled back and started to lick the wounds clean. "Mine." He said, still licking her wrist. Her heart did flips in her chest. "Mine." She whispered, pulling his head up to kiss him. _Mine,_ she thought, _forever._

Inuyasha had been her first. In every aspect of the word.

First love. First kiss. First…intimacy…And sadly, first love lost.

And once you have had something so sweet and special, it's hard to be without it. It's hard to even fathom that something as extraordinary could ever be found again. Especially when you fought through hell and high -water (and not to mention dead miko's) just to get it. Being lonely is now something that she faces. Every day. It likes eat at her soul, nibble by agonizing nibble, leaving little tiny holes that have yet to be filled. As the time has passed, however, and another day turned into another, the sharp pain subsided into a dull ache. Leaving her with only a memory of a life and love that supposedly was never meant to last. But, to Kagome, it would last. Deep in the confines of her shattered heart, her love would never falter.

Hearing her name over the speakers brought her back to the present. "Kagome, it's time to come sing your song." Kagome blew the bangs from her face and made her way to the front of the room. She really did not feel like singing right now. Not after her visit down memory lane. Sesshoumaru looked to her from the D.J. box and motioned for her to come to him. Funny how sometimes she looked at him and saw his brother. She could sympathize a little with Inuyasha now and how he saw Kikyo when he looked at her. Although, she wasn't in love with Sesshoumaru.

Well, maybe she couldn't compare the situations exactly.

Funny, how she had promised herself to Inuyasha for all eternity and got stuck with Seshoumaru.

Wasn't life just a bitch?

She reached the booth and hopped up into it. "Sesshoumaru, I don't really feel like singing tonight. Could you stand in for me?" He gave her a baffled look? Kagome not want to sing? Something was definitely wrong. Ah, she must have gotten to thinking about Inuyasha. That was the only time that she was never her happy-go-lucky self. Stupid hanyou. Why did she still have to care about him? Sesshoumaru growled inward. She looked up at him and gave him a fake smile. She knew that he knew what was wrong with her. He never asked what was wrong with her, at least not anymore. Maybe he was just in tune with her emotions, because he knew when she was upset about Inuyasha. Or maybe it was just the whole taiyoukai thing like he could just sense distress and despair when it was near. _Who knows?_ She thought. "Sure, but this is the last time. You know I don't like to do this." She laughed a little at his discomfiture. "Oh, is my little Sesshykuns embawassed to sing in fwont of the gwown ups?" She knew he hated it when she did the baby talk to him, but she couldn't help it. _That'll teach him to be mean to me. _She couldn't help but to laugh.

He honestly didn't like singing in front of other people, but he could tell that she wasn't up to it. Had it been anyone else he would have told them to shove it. And man, did he dislike baby talk. It made him think of Rin. Of course she didn't know that. "Do not talk to me like that, woman. If you can't talk to me like an adult, then do not talk at all. And if you're going to be that way, you can sing the damn song." Uh oh. "O.k. I'm sorry. I really don't want to sing though." Damn it, he just had to be sensitive about her gloominess, didn't he. "Oh, fine. I'll sing. Last time though, I swear it." Kagome was so excited that he was going to sing, she almost hugged him. She decided against it, seeing that he wouldn't take too well to her hugging him. And in public, no less. The last time she had hugged him didn't go too well. He had just rescued a cat, yes a cat, from a tree and when he got down, she wrapped her arms around him. Being her ever exuberant self, she thought nothing of it. ..until he started growling. She released him so fast that lightning couldn't have struck quicker. After that she vowed never to hug him again.

She almost did it. He could feel her wanting to hug him, but something made her rethink it. Probably that damned Inuyasha. The last time and only time was great. After he rescued that, creature, from the tree she hugged him. She, for a moment forgot who he was, and wrapped her small, frail arms around him. He couldn't stop the growl that emitted from his throat at the feel of her warmth around him.

Growling in frustration he asked Kagome what is was that she was going to sing. "Well, I was going to sing _A__nywhere_, by Evanescence, but you can pick whatever you want." He snorted. _Such a girlie song._ He thought. Unfortunately, he knew it. _Well, what's that say about __yourself_ He thought grimacing. What has this world and this woman turned him into? With tight lips he spoke, "If that is what is lined up then that is what I'll sing." Kagome stood before him with mouth agape. Well, he did know the song and it was lined up, so he'll sing it. The fact that it made him _want _to sing it _to_ Kagome only helped.

"O.k. if you're sure." He growled, "Just play the damned song." As he went to the stage, Kagome informed the rest of the place that Sesshoumaru would perform, instead of her. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, instead of me, Sesshoumaru. He will be performing the song _Anywhere_, by Evanescence. Please give him a big round of applause." Clapping resounded through the bar. Everyone quieted after Sesshoumaru took the microphone.

The music started drifting throughout the room.

He started to sing along, staring straight at Kagome longingly: Trying to tell her how he felt without saying it,

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me and

Dear my love, haven't you longed to be free

I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you and

At sweet night, you are my own

Take my hand

_**Kagome, please take my hand.**_

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning's light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where love is more than just your name

I have dreamt of a place for you and I

No one knows who we are there

All I want is to give my life only to you

I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore

Let's run away, I'll take you there

_**Kagome, I've dreamt of only you.**_

Were leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning's light

We'll be halfway to anywhere

Where no one needs a reason

_**Kagome…please**_

Forget this life

Come with me

Don't look back you're safe now

Unlock your heart

Drop your guard

No one's left to stop you

_**Kagome, unlock your heart to me.**_

Forget this life

Come with me

Don't look back you're safe now

Unlock your heard

Drop your guard

No one's left to stop you now

_**Kagome, no one's left to stop you. **_

Sesshoumaru finished the song. Somewhere in the middle, he lost Kagome's eyes to someone ordering a drink. Kagome hadn't seemed to get the message he was trying to send anyway. He put the microphone down and stiffened almost immediately. He knew that smell. _Kagome._**"KAGOME!"**He screamed her name so loud, everyone stopped talking and stared after him. Sesshoumaru ran to her as fast as he could, trying to protect her. He was too late. She had seen who it was. By the time he had gotten to her she was laid flat out on the ground. Sesshoumaru looked at who the smell had come from. It couldn't be, it was, but how?

"Kikyo."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N… I'm not really happy about this chappy, but I'm going to post it anyway. It's been too long and I don't want to go too long without posting something. Sorry if it's not up to expectations.

Kagome awoke to the sound of voices above her, and if she wasn't mistaken, she could have swore that Inuyasha's name was said. Her head was pounding and her stomach felt like she had been on a carnival ride that went around and around. Sitting up, she tried to remember why and how she had gotten in this state. _Kikyo. _Her stomach lurched again as the events came tumbling back to her. Kagome was heading to the bar the set down her tray when she had seen _her_. When Kagome seen her, her head started to spin and her stomach twisted into knots. It scared her senseless to see Kikyo in her time. She must have blacked out because the last thing she remembered was her vision getting hazy. Sesshoumaru must have carried her to their apartment and laid her down on the couch. But she still didn't know what she was doing here in her time?

"Kikyo, is that really you?"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, all talking stopped. Realizing that she was awake, Sesshoumaru and Kikyo turned to look at her, concern in their eyes. "Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru had moved to sit beside her. Grabbing her head between his hands, he twisted it around to check her over. "I'm fine. You can let go of me." Kagome said, the motion of her head spinning getting worse with each turn. Satisfied that she was not harmed, he dropped his hands from her face and let them fall to the side. "Do you mind telling me what the hell that was about?" He looked at her with worry filled eyes. She looked at Kikyo, "Well, I was taking the tray back, when I seen you. I guess I never expected to see you again and then there you were." Sesshoumaru raised his brows in understanding. "By the way, what _are_ you doing here? How did you get here?"

Kikyo looked at Sesshoumaru silently asking him to tell her. "Somebody please tell me what is going on here?" Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "Kagome, your mother brought her here to us. Kikyo came through the well looking for you." Kagome gasped disbelievingly, "That's not possible, the well doesn't work anymore. Remember, we tried and tired, but it never opened back up." Kagome's head was starting to go fuzzy again. _It's not possible. She can't be here. This is all a dream and I'm going to wake up. However, if Kikyo was really here then she could possibly see Inuyasha again. _Her heart did flips in her chest. She really was going to pass out again. Kagome's head cleared as the thought of seeing Inuyasha usurped everything else.

"Where is he? Where is Inuyasha? Can he come through too? Can I see him?"

Kagome stood up from the couch and started pacing. Yes, if Kikyo could come through, then she might be able to get back and see him. After all this time. A grin spread across her face as tears fell from her eyes. Sesshoumaru watched in silence at her giddiness, unable to finish the rest of the story knowing it's was going to break her heart. He felt as if his own heart was breaking as he watched her be so happy just thinking about _him. _"Kagome…," Her name was just a whisper on his lips. She stopped and turned to look at him. She was so happy. Sesshoumaru could see it on her face despite the trail of tears. _I can make you that happy, Kagome. Can't you see? _"Sesshoumaru, is something wrong?" He lowered his eyes, only faintly saying, "Kagome, you can't see Inuyasha." Kagome's smile disappeared, her eyes narrowed, and she placed her hands on her hips, "AND JUST WHY THE HELL NOT? If Kikyo can come through the well, then surely I can get through. It will work. I know it will." She walked into her bedroom mumbling about getting back to Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru found her in her closet digging for something. "Kagome, you do not understand the situation. You cannot see him because he is not there." Still digging through the closet, she acted like she never heard him. "Ah ha! I knew I still had it in here." She pulled out her yellow, dirty backpack. Unzipping it she began to put items into the bag. Sesshoumaru was growing frustrated with her lack of attention. She started to walk past him when he grabbed her by the shoulders, shook her, and looked straight into her eyes, "Listen to me! You cannot see him! He is not there! He is trapped within the amulet that Kikyo has around her neck." He released her as realization finally set in. Then anger flared up again. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S TRAPPED IN AN AMULET? KIKYOOOOO!" _NO. It can't be true. Why would he be trapped? _Kagome ran through the apartment to the living room where Kikyo had been patiently waiting for them. She looked up at Kagome when she entered the room, prepared to tell her the story. "What does he mean that Inuyasha is trapped in an amulet you have around your neck?"

Sesshoumaru came up behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Kagome, you might want to sit down." She turned and looked up at him. "What is it? Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

Exhaling her breath, Kikyo began to tell the story.

"Kagome, when you left…Inuyasha…well…he was very distraught with loss. You were his…mate,"

Sesshoumaru turned his head quickly to look down at Kagome, _Do what?! His mate? But she doesn't smell like him. Never has, that's why I never thought of it before. How?_ He walked away from them and went into the bathroom to think of how it was possible that they were mates and he never knew.

Kikyo continued, "For all eternity you were supposed to be by his side. You see, demons, even half-demons, do not do well without their mates. From the time he noticed that you were gone and he couldn't get through the well, his demon side slowly took over. Day after day he would go to the well and wait. And day after day the sadness would bring out his demon side trying to protect him. Eventually, his demon finally took over until Inuyasha was no longer able to control it. Not even tetsusaiga could protect him once you were gone. So, he turned full demon. He destroyed villages, killed many innocent people, and almost destroyed those who loved him." Kagome gasped "Sango, Miroku, and Shippou…did he..." Kikyo placed her hand on Kagome's. "No, he almost did, but he didn't succeed. The fire cat saved them just in time. And last I heard, they married and have a child, and Shippou lives with them. They are all safe; you have no reason to worry." Kagome let out a sigh as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Please continue."

"Now, at the time all this was happening, I had heard that a demon was terrorizing everyone and everything it came in contact with. I didn't know that is was Inuyasha, but I soon found out that it was. I was walking through the forest one day when I felt a demon presence; turning to confront the demon I noticed that it was him. I couldn't stop him Kagome. I tried everything I could think of to keep him from killing me, but nothing helped. I did the only thing I could." Tears were streaming down her face as she reached into her haori and pulled out a chain with a brown amulet hanging from the end. "This amulet is the amulet of Zitari, and is used by miko's whose lives are in danger. It is used only as a last resort because it's hard to release a demon once they're trapped inside. Most demons aren't ever released, but those who need to be are very difficult. In order to save my life, Kagome, I sealed him within the amulet."

Kagome was crying hard now, her fingers moving over the amulet. Her shoulders were shaking and her shirt was wet. She couldn't believe he was so close yet so far. Between sobs she asked, "How do we release him?"

"I need my soul Kagome. Since I was the one who sealed him, I have to have my entire soul to get him out. That's why I came here looking for you. I went to the well because I knew that you lived on the other side of it, in another time. When I got there, I noticed that there was a pink aura surrounding it, I climbed in and it brought me to this time. Your mother found me, I told her I needed to get to you and she brought me here. I didn't mean to scare you." Kagome smiled and wiped away her tears. "It's o.k. I just never expected to see you, or to see you here, in my time." Kikyo put the amulet back in its place and stood up and walked to the fish tank.

"Kagome, the reason I'm here is that, I have heard of an old sorceress who can get lost souls back to whom they belong. So far it is only rumors that she lives within the caves two weeks walk northeast of the village. You need to come with me to see this sorceress, maybe she can tell us how to separate our souls. And then, since your back, Inuyasha wouldn't be a demon anymore." She turned to look at Kagome, sadness flooding her face, "You and Inuyasha can be together then. Please say you will come back, if he stays sealed within it, we will never be able to release him. In the end, he will become part of the amulet." Kikyo wiped away her tears as she thought of Inuyasha being forever trapped in the amulet.

"I would do anything to save him; he was and still is my entire life." Kagome smiled at the thought of getting him back. Kikyo nodded her head to give her approval. "I can leave as soon as I'm packed. Oh, I will have to get Sesshoumaru to take over running the bar. He shouldn't mind, he does own half of it." The bathroom door was flung open and angry eye brows were thrown up in disbelief, "Woman, if you think that I'm going to wait here while you're out parading around the damn country, by yourself, then you thought wrong. I'm not going to let you roam alone, you'll need protection" Kagome let out an exasperated breath, "Sesshoumaru, I have done this so many times I don't need you to protect me. I know how to protect myself, and besides I'll be with Kikyo. And, oh yeah, _**I'm a miko**_. A damn good one."

"I'm sorry, but you are not going to go alone. I'll come with you, end of story. We can leave Mika in charge, she is capable enough. I'll call her and make sure she can stay in charge for an indefinite amount of time. Pack your things; we will leave within the hour." He walked toward the phone. "You're not giving me any choice on the matter are you?" He turned and smiled at her, "NOPE, now pack. I'll do the same." Kagome blew her breath, "Yes, almighty master. Kikyo if you'll excuse me, I have some packing to do." Kikyo glanced up from the computer she was looking at, "Of course, take your time."

_Gads, I haven't packed in so long. _

Grabbing her back pack, she looked at how small it really was. _This isn't going to do anymore; I need something bigger something…more. _Digging around in her closet she found the green backpack duffel bag and then she smiled. She and Sesshoumaru had used it when they went camping last month. It was so funny seeing him trying to set up the tent they had shared. He fought with those poles for over an hour before he gave up and read the directions. _Typical. _Sighing, she also remembered how they had stayed up late trading stories and, for a moment, she had forgotten Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru, in a space of a couple of hours, had taken away three years worth of misery. Ah, but the misery is shortly to be taken away forever. She is going to get him back.

_Inuyasha._


End file.
